


A Fresh Start

by dauntlesscaptainswan



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Allegiant Spoilers, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dauntlesscaptainswan/pseuds/dauntlesscaptainswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter finally realizes how guilty he feels of the cruel things he has done during Initiation.</p><p>This will contain spoilers of the book "Allegiant" By Veronica Roth. This is a story on its own, it is not made by me. It is written by the wonderful Veronica Roth and I just am the writer who thought it was a good idea to put a particular part of the book into Peter's Point of View.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fresh Start

Outside the fence, the citizens are planning to attack Evelyn and the other factionless soldiers. Tris, Four, Amar, and Christina are all planning on specific attacks against Evelyn.  
I went to the control room and noticed the four of them.  
For some odd reason, I felt left out, as if I did not belong.  
Normally, people do not like me. Considering all the terrible things I have done during Initiation, it's justified.  
Everyone in the city knows about my past mistakes. It started with attacking Tris during Initiation. Then, I betrayed my group to help Jeanine Matthews, which didn't help either.  
Because of this, I always have a lingering feeling that no matter where I go, people are criticizing and judging me.  
"I know I have made mistakes before, but doesn't everyone get a second chance" I thought. Apparently, they do not.  
While walking in, I stopped at a corner so they can not see me. Quietly, I listened to their conversation.  
"So it's decided then" Amar said.  
"Yes, Caleb and I will go together while Four, Amar, and Christina will go out to the city and retrieve the memory serum" Tris said.  
"Memory Serum? What are they going to do with that" I thought.  
Curious, I jumped out of the corner to question them of their motives.  
"So, what's the plan?" I said.  
"We were discussing how we need to use Memory Serum for the plan to work. This will cause everyone's memory to erase completely" Tris said.  
"Someone's memory... erased? In seconds?" Peter thought. "By taking that serum, I could forget everything I have done. I could start over. It might not be the bravest act, but their is nothing more to do in my life".  
"I'm in" I said.  
"Okay, so it's done. We will leave at midnight to avoid people at the fence. Everything must go according to plan. One mess, and it's game over for everyone" Amar said.  
As I recollected what I had just decided to do, I start to receive odd looks from Four. 

 

At midnight, Four, Amar, Christina, and I walk to the fence and enter the city. Once entering the city, a strange building comes into view.  
"So this is the factionless building?" Christina questioned.  
"Yes, Peter and I will get the Memory Serum. You and Amar can stay behind and keep watch" Four said.  
Upon entering the building, Four grabs the Memory Serum. We both dash out before anyone can see.  
While walking back, Four begins to questions my ulterior motives.  
"What's the real reason for coming with us to get the serum?" Four asked.  
"No reason in particular, I just wanted to contribute in something" I said.  
"Cut the crap, nothing you have done is to help others. Why do you want this serum?" Four asked, furious.  
Normally, I wouldn't be so open in telling someone my motives, but for what I am doing, I won't remember what I "normally" do.  
"I want the serum for a fresh start. People look at me as if I am some type of monster. I made mistakes in my life that I am not proud of. By taking this, I can start a new life where people will not remember the old me. And more to the point, so I won't remember what a terrible person I am."  
"I walk around, acting like I am proud of what I have accomplished, and sadistically, I am. I get pleasure out of the terrible and cruel things I have done to others, which gives me more of a reason to take this serum".  
A pause passes between both of us until Four decides to speak.  
"It seems pretty cowardly to me, but I know how it feels to have an inclination to starting a whole new life" Four says.  
With that, Four slips me a vial of a purple liquid. Ironically, the color doesn't match the intensity of it's power.

 

As the others begin the plan, I am sitting down and staring at the vial.  
"So this is really happening" I thought.  
With this serum, I can finally start a new life. A life where I will be free to decide for myself without the pressures of factions and leaders.  
With this last thought, I slowly drink the purple liquid.


End file.
